The Maiden Who Travels The Planet
by Louve Noire
Summary: Bonjour à tous, cette histoire raconte ce qui se passe pour Aerith après sa mort.Cependant, ce texte n'est pas de moi , mais au vu du fait que le site sur lequel était poster cette histoire n'est plus vraiment actif, j'ai donc décider de copier l'histoire et de la mettre sur fanfiction. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu . Sur ce, bonne lecture .
1. Prélude

Salut tout le monde ^_^. En attendant la suite de Rêve ou Réalité Original Version, je voudrais vous faire partager une histoire que j'ai lu sur internet qui je pense plaira à nombre d'entre vous. Cette histoire est une nouvelle officielle écrite par Benny Matsuyama, qui est sortie au japon en 2005 dans le guide ultime de Final Fantasy VII, "Ultimania Omega" édité avec la récente sortie de Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. Celle-ci a été traduite par Kazeshiru en français. Elle raconte ce qu'il est arrivé à Aerith après sa mort. Voici donc la prélude du récit de "La jeune fille qui voyage à travers la planète". Si vous voulais la lire sur le site officiel voici le lien : /?cat=livres&rub=maiden-travel-planet&page=chapitre-maiden

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^_^.

Sous la surface...  
Aerith glissait vers le fond. Étendue comme si elle semblait endormie, elle descendait lentement vers le fond de ce lac tranquille et froid. Des filets de lumière, chahutés par les ondulations de la surface, dansaient sur son corps immobile. Ils semblaient vouloir s'attacher à elle.  
Son adorable visage ne pourrait plus rayonner de cette énergie. Les sentiments de joie et d'amusement qu'elle communiquait tout autour d'elle, la colère qu'elle avait envers la faiblesse et les larmes infinies qu'elle avait eut dans la douleur... plus rien de tout cela ne reviendra.  
Son corps allait être réduit au silence pour l'éternité.  
Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas la fin d'Aerith. Elle observait. Elle ne regardait plus aux travers de ses magnifiques yeux verts mais au travers de son âme... Elle observait depuis un corps désincarné rempli de l'énergie de la vie, comme si c'était un corps physique. Elle regarda du côté de la surface du lac qui se dessinait au loin. Elle observait pendant que des formes humaines la fixaient au travers de la brume de l'autre monde (le monde où les choses étaient vivantes était maintenant un autre monde pour elle). Elle observait le visage de Cloud qui donnait l'impression que son coeur emplit du chagrin de l'avoir perdu allait exploser, la colère et la haine qu'il avait pour avoir emmené Aerith loin de lui.  
«Ne te culpabilise pas pour moi. Tout va bien aller, même si le météore doit tomber. Ne te laisse pas abattre par ces sentiments. Concentre-toi sur qui tu es réellement»  
Elle essaya de dire ces quelques mots mais ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas. Il n'y avait aucune magie capable de transmettre ses pensées depuis son corps spirituel pendant que Cloud disparaissait rapidement, déjà il était loin.

Voilà pour la prélude ^_^, maintenant tout ce que j'espère, c'est que personne ne va m'accuser de plagia. Car comme je vous l'ai précisé dès le début ce texte n'est pas le mien, mais je le poste quand même parce que je le trouve vraiment bien, même si il est un peu incohérent à certain moment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment osé le modifier, j'ai juste corrigé les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai pu voir après si l'un de vous veux le corrigé et le modifier sur certain passage, je n'y vois aucune objection, mais cependant j'aimerais qu'on me prévienne par reviews ou par MP. Merci beaucoup et bonne journée ou soirée ^_^.


	2. Chapitre1

Voilà le premier chapitre de l'histoire en espérant que cela vous plaira n_n.

Oui. Peu importe où elle allait.

Elle avait atteint le fond du lac. Malgré ça, Aerith continuait à tomber.

Après ces quelques années de vie, son corps physique reposait maintenant au fond de l'eau recouvert par les algues telles de la neige. C'était représentatif de la séparation entre ces 22 courtes années de vie et l'éternité. Le vaisseau qui avait été séparé de l'âme retournait doucement vers la Terre dans une eau pure.  
La conscience d'Aerith atteignait un niveau encore inférieur.  
Rien ne changeait alors qu'elle respirait légèrement la poussière qui flottait autour d'elle. Aerith continuait à couler, traversant des couches de plus en plus épaisses. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir maintenant était les ténèbres... Mais c'était un monde chaud, légèrement éclairé où elle ne se sentait plus seule.  
Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne sentait plus de poussière ou de boue. Ses sens s'étaient ajustés ce qui lui permit de mieux percevoir les choses autour d'elle. Ses 5 sens qui avaient atteint un haut niveau de sensibilité lui permettaient de saisir la réelle nature des choses.  
Le monde qu'elle pouvait voir maintenant n'était pas fait de ténèbres.  
Elle était à l'intérieur d'un faible brasier de couleur verte qui s'entourait autour d'elle. Dans le même temps, elle reconnut ce qu'elle voyait. L'énergie qui se séparait en milliers de, non, en millions de filets coulait et circulait dans tous les recoins de la planète. La vague qui l'avait engloutie était l'un de ces filets qui se séparait des autres. La quantité d'énergie Mako que la planète avait était bien au-delà de ce que les humains pouvaient imaginer et ne pouvait être représentée par de simples figures.  
Aerith observait comme si la planète était le cœur de la vie. Elle contemplait la brillance de la rivière de la vie qui flottait autour. Elle reconnut la source de vie où toute chose devait retourner.  
C'était un endroit remplit d'énergie où d'innombrables âmes avaient fusionné avec leurs expériences et leurs connaissances. Même leurs mémoires étaient mélangées. Mais Aerith était entière. Elle resta dans un endroit où la conscience de la mort tournait et tourbillonnait, gardant l'aspect qu'elle avait quand elle était vivante. Elle avait gardé la conscience de l'Aerith Gainsborough qu'elle était dans le passé et dérivait maintenant avec la rivière de la vie.  
Elle ne savait pas où allait l'amener cette voie.  
En tant que dernière survivante des Cetras, elle avait le rôle de maintenir la richesse de la Grande Terre durant le voyage de sa vie. Aerith parlait à la planète. Elle parlait à la conscience qui était une partie de la rivière de la vie, c'était son rôle. Elle avait dit que la mort n'était pas la fin de la vie.  
Beaucoup de gens pensent que la mort signifie qu'ils vont disparaître, avoir leur conscience engouffrée dans les ténèbres, ne plus jamais se réveiller, un néant qui ne peut être compris. Ils pensent que la mort est synonyme de totale annihilation. C'est pour cela que les humains sont effrayés par la mort. Ils ont peur de perdre leur existence. Même s'ils se rendent compte par eux-mêmes qu'ils étaient une race qui à une courte durée de vie, ils sont très nombreux à vouloir l'éviter, même ceux qui ont atteint un grand âge après une vie bien remplie.  
Aerith savait que la mort ne signifiait pas l'annihilation. Elle connaissait même l'endroit où un Cetra allait quand il avait accompli sa mission sur terre. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait accepté la mort courageusement même quand elle avait eu le sentiment que cela allait lui arriver dans un futur proche. Elle avait pleinement accompli sa mission de la façon dont elle avait voulu, sans peur. Son cœur était en paix même si la conscience des humains, qui avaient perdu depuis longtemps leur capacité de parler à la Planète, disait qu'elle avait une mort non naturelle. Elle n'avait aucun regret tel que souhaiter d'être encore vivante ou parce qu'elle avait laissé tomber sa mission.  
Néanmoins, elle était triste. Son cœur souffrait.  
Tous les compagnons qu'elle avait eu pendant son voyage, les gens aux cotés desquels elle avait grandi, la mère qui l'avait élevé et qui s'était occupé d'elle pendant 15 années, Elmyra, les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop bien, les gens qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer dans le futur, les gens qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré... Le fait était qu'elle ne pouvait plus être avec les vivants.  
Aerith savait aussi que les gens qu'elle avait laissé étaient triste. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle continuait à exister en tant qu'esprit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Même si elle le souhaitait, la tristesse ne disparaîtrait pas même s'ils savaient la vérité. La connaissance de la douleur de chacun lui procurait encore plus de chagrin.  
La peine d'Aerith était encore plus grande quand elle pensait à Cloud.  
Elle avait eu de bons sentiments à son égard. Au début, elle trouva qu'il avait beaucoup de points communs avec son premier amour. Néanmoins, son apparence, sa voix et sa personnalité n'étaient pas pareilles et il lui apparaissait comme une personne mystérieuse... Mais rapidement cela n'eut aucune importance. Elle l'aimait encore plus que son premier amour. Cloud était son héros et il ne pouvait se tenir éloigné du danger. Pour elle, c'était quelqu'un plein de confiance, cool et qui serait capable de disparaître en un clin d'œil. Elle aurait voulu rester à ses cotés pour toujours si elle l'avait pu. C'était ça qu'elle voulait.  
Quand elle quitta ses compagnons pour se diriger vers la cité oubliée, le cœur de Cloud était comme un œuf sur le point d'éclore. Il n'allait pas se casser comme pour faire une omelette mais juste pour que le jaune s'écoule seul. C'était comme si son esprit allait se briser. Elle voulait le réconforter. Si elle n'avait pas été la dernière survivante Cetra, c'est probablement ce qu'elle aurait fait, sans aucun doute.

Cependant...

L'homme pâle vêtu de noir et d'argent, celui qui avait été un héros, poursuivait la volonté du "désastre qui est tombé des cieux", Jenova ; il était devenu fou. Il était sur le point d'invoquer la plus puissante magie destructrice, le météore, en utilisant la materia noire. Chargée d'une mission par ses ancêtres Cetra, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'en occuper. Tôt ou tard, Sephiroth allait invoquer le météore qui allait certainement infliger de grands dommages à la planète. Cela causerait une blessure qui serait même capable de détruire la planète. Sans aucun doute, la planète serait obligée d'utiliser une très grande quantité de rivière de la vie pour se soigner. C'était ce que Sephiroth voulait car il voulait rendre cette puissance sienne. Apres cela, il ne ferait plus qu'un avec la planète et deviendrait l'égal des dieux. Alors il brûlerait à mort tous les humains qu'il détestait. Elle savait que le cycle de la vie ainsi que l'avenir de la planète prendraient fin.  
Aerith pouvait sentir aux murmures de la planète que quelque chose pouvait être fait pour prévenir le pire d'arriver. Elle savait aussi que c'était quelque chose, en tant que dernière Cetra, qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire. Elle ne pouvait en obtenir une connaissance parfaite que dans la cité oubliée. Mais aller là-bas signifiait qu'elle allait être le principal obstacle au plan de Sephiroth.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'Aerith hésita. Allait-elle laisser mourir tous les hommes ou allait-elle essayer d'éviter ce désastre en échange de sa vie... Mais elle n'a jamais réellement pensé à cela car elle était déjà prête. Quand elle hésitât à quitter Cloud dans la douleur, elle aurait du penser qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver ses compagnons et l'ensemble des gens de ce monde. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. C'était aussi pour Cloud qu'elle faisait ça.  
C'est ainsi que seule, elle se rendit au plus profond de la cité oubliée pour découvrir ce qu'elle devait faire. En effet, la clé était la dernière Cetra. C'était la materia blanche qui se transmettait entre Cetra... Comme si elle tenait le destin du dernier Cetra, cet accessoire pouvait invoquer l'ultime magie blanche sacrée nécessaire pour contrer le météore. Le "Sacre" devait contrer le météore. C'était la materia que lui avait confié sa mère, Ifalna. Elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé auparavant et l'avait toujours caché à l'intérieur de son ruban, elle ne la quittait jamais. Elle avait la materia blanche. En possession de cette materia, elle pria de tout son cœur. Au travers de la materia, elle parlait à la planète pour tenter d'invoquer la magie blanche sacrée qui devait détruire le météore.  
Même la plus légère hésitation aurait pu avoir comme conséquence que ses prières n'atteignent pas la planète. Mais elle y arriva. Les conditions furent remplies avant que Sephiroth ne la frappe. Elle accepta la mort qu'elle pressentait depuis longtemps au moment où l'épée la transperça. Elle paraissait en paix.  
Mais un cri la traversa.  
Ce n'était pas le son de son cri. Si cela avait été le sien, elle aurait du sentir le sang jaillissant par sa bouche et la fureur qui l'aurait fait sortir des profondeurs de son âme. C'était le cri provenant du cœur de Cloud en train de se briser. C'était le cri de son cœur qu'il ne pourrait jamais soigner de la peine qu'il avait ressentit lors de la mort d'Aerith, le ressentiment envers lui-même et la haine envers Sephiroth.  
Elle fut étonnée de la grande douleur qu'elle ressentit. Elle était quelque peu contente de savoir qu'il pensait à elle mais la douleur était bien plus forte. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour la souffrance de Cloud et la douleur emplissait son cœur.  
La douleur continua alors qu'elle était dans la rivière de la vie.  
Bien qu'elle n'avait plus de corps, elle reconnaissait la douleur en créant une image d'elle même dans son esprit. Aerith baissa son regard alors qu'elle mettait ses mains sur son coeur palpitant... Rapidement, elle réalisa quelque chose.  
Tout autour d'elle, il y avait un nombre incalculable de consciences. Il y avait un grand nombre de voix et de mémoires. Tout le monde autour d'elle était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti dans l'église de Midgar. Comme elle, les âmes de ceux qui étaient morts retournaient à la planète et ils étaient tous là.  
Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait voir quelqu'un qui avait la même forme qu'elle. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, elle était la seule à avoir gardé l'image de son être passé dans la brume de l'énergie bouillonnante des consciences.  
«Je me demande... si c'est parce que je suis une Cetra ?»  
Les mots sortirent d'Aerith tels un murmure. Ici les mots et les pensées étaient la même chose. Comme une entité de conscience, ses pensées et ses sentiments étaient seulement exprimés par les remous qu'elle émettait. De même, l'impressionnant nombre de mémoires présentes dans la rivière de la vie l'atteignait par d'autres sortes de vagues. Tout autour d'elle, elle entendait les chuchotements dont, si on ne conservait pas un ego fort, on ne pourrait plus savoir de quelles consciences ils venaient.  
«J'espère que mes mots pourront atteindre Cloud...»  
Elle souffla d'un air contrarié. Elle n'était pas affectée par la confusion des différentes consciences qui existait dans cette mer de mémoires et de connaissances à l'intérieur de l'énergie Mako. Grâce à son expérience passée à entendre la voix de la planète quand elle était jeune, elle avait accumulé énormément de patience. Aerith avait atteint un niveau qui lui permettait de maintenir sa propre conscience sans perdre sa personnalité.  
Mais elle compris que retourner à la planète dépendait de comment elle avait été séparée en tant qu'entité. Même si des gouttes d'eau tombent dans une rivière, elles se mélangent à elle et il est impossible de les retrouver. Peu importe de savoir ce qu'elle était, elle pensa qu'il était étrange que son âme puisse rester entière dans la vaste mer d'énergie des consciences.  
«Mais la rivière de la vie doit être un Cetra aussi, juste comme moi. Ma mère est morte et elle était aussi une Cetra... C'était il y a 15 ans. Après ce temps, peut-être que moi aussi je disparaîtrais et ne ferais qu'un avec la planète aussi»  
Inclinant sa tête sur le côté, elle réfléchit un peu plus à ça.  
«Est-ce que je serais capable de parler avec Cloud ? Comme ça je pourrais lui dire que je vais bien... C'est un peu étrange de dire que je vais bien mais je peux être plus claire sur mon état ici»  
Peut-être qu'elle pouvait aussi être un peu plus claire sur ses sentiments à propos de Cloud ici. Ils seraient alors peut-être vu comme une famille ou des amoureux... Durant sa vie à Midgar, elle avait senti plusieurs âmes qui avaient essayé de confesser leurs amours. Ceux qui ont ce genre de sentiments ou ceux qui les ont laissé derrière eux peuvent conserver leurs consciences entières.  
«Mais est ce que cela veut dire que je disparaîtrai aussitôt que je rencontrerai Cloud ? Je me demande ce qui se passerait ou... est-ce qu'il me reste encore quelque chose à faire... ?»  
A cet instant, Aerith ressentit comme une subite montée d'énergie en elle. Elle serra l'un de ses poings et frappa dans la paume de son autre main, elle sentit quelque chose. C'était seulement l'imagination de son fantôme entrain de sa frapper dans les mains mais elle put clairement entendre le "clap".  
«Cela se tient. Il y a une raison à tout ça. Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore fusionné avec la rivière de la vie, une raison pour laquelle je suis encore ici et que je suis ce que je suis. Un peu de la même façon que j'étais la seule dans le monde à pouvoir invoquer le Sacre de la planète... Il doit me rester quelque chose à faire»  
Juste au moment où cette pensé traversa son esprit, elle sentit une légère agitation de la planète. Cela ne provenait pas d'une conscience individuelle mais de la planète telle une seule et unique entité comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait.  
«... Je vois, je me demande ce que c'est»  
Sa question amena une réponse silencieuse. La planète elle aussi devait apprendre ce que c'était.  
Elle sourit comme les fleurs qu'elle vendait dans les taudis. Dans la douce lumière fluorescente, ce sourire qui était apprécié par tout le monde.  
«C'est d'accord. Il y a encore des gens de qui je ne veux pas être séparée. Je ne peux pas encore dormir. Jusqu'à ce que mon heure arrive, j'errerai ici pendant un petit moment. Je passerai mon temps ici, dans la planète... Dans notre terre promise...»  
Souhaitant qu'elle puisse envoyer ses pensées, Aerith regarda vers le ciel... Elle regardait au travers de la surface de la planète. Les particules de Mako qui flottaient autour ressemblaient aux étoiles de la nuit.  
Elle regardait vers le ciel comme cette fois où elle avait été assise aux côtés de Cloud autour du feu de camps de Canyon Cosmo.


	3. Chapitre 2

A l'intérieur du monde de l'énergie Mako, Aerith savait que le concept de temps et de distance était différent de celui de la surface.

Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement et si elle le voulait, elle pourrait aussi bien faire un bon d'un simple clignement de l'œil. L'écoulement du temps dans la Mako n'a aucun sens. L'histoire de la Planète est faite de l'accumulation des mémoires, toutes mélangées mais toutes étaient encore là. Il y avait des souvenirs du passé et aussi du présent. Il était impossible à Aerith de les voir tous mais les évènements qui étaient inscrits dans les souvenirs surpassaient le temps et ils étaient tous liés dans un seul tout. Cela signifiait aussi que le temps dans le monde des vivants continuait son écoulement vers le futur. Comme de nouveaux souvenirs en provenance de la surface fusionnaient avec la Planète, de nouvelles vies insufflées par l'énergie de la Planète apparaissaient sur terre. Ce cycle lui rappelait que le temps s'écoulait, d'une période après l'autre.

Tout à l'intérieur de la Planète était lié par la rivière de la vie. Même à la surface, dans les endroits les plus reculés, le flot énergétique de conscience était présent. D'un autre côté, il y avait des endroits très proches mais cette énergie ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Il y a des endroits où même le flot de Mako ne pouvait pas aller. Aerith pensa que cela devait être la faute de tous les réacteurs Mako. L'énergie n'aurait jamais dû être utilisée de la sorte et s'ils continuent de l'extraire de force, cela va provoquer un déséquilibre. Si la Planète pouvait aider les humains à vivre une vie plus facile alors elle l'aurait fait. Mais la Shin-Ra Inc. était allée trop loin. Si leur appétit ne cesse de grandir alors l'équilibre de la vie de la planète s'effondrera probablement... Aerith se souvenait comment les fleurs ne fleurissaient que dans son église et comment la ville de Midgar baignait dans la Mako.

«Et c'est pour cela que les gens de la Shin-Ra voulaient savoir où était la terre promise. Une terre riche en énergie Mako dont seuls les Cetras connaissaient l'emplacement... Mais cet endroit, c'était ici. C'est le lieu où tout le monde vient à la fin de sa vie alors qu'il retourne à la Planète. La terre d'où la Shin-Ra voulait obtenir toute l'énergie qu'ils voulaient n'existe pas réellement, n'est ce pas ? Cela n'est rien d'autre qu'une erreur.»

Elle murmurait, alors qu'elle se laissait dériver dans la rivière de la vie.

«La terre promise que Sephiroth avait en tête était totalement différente. Il a essayé de la créer par la force. Il était sur le point d'infliger une blessure à la planète dans le but de réunir la quasi-totalité de l'énergie en un même point. Ainsi il pourrait tout contrôler. C'est cette terre promise que Sephiroth voulait..."»

Aerith tremblait à l'idée de ce que serait la Planète si cela arrivait.

«Je me demande si Cloud et les autres vont bien... J'espère que Tifa et Cloud n'en font pas trop dans leur poursuite après Sephiroth...»

«...Cloud ? Tifa ? Barret ?»

Les vagues de l'une des consciences qui se trouvait à côté d'elle enflaient comme si elles réagissaient à ses mots. Elle quitta précipitamment le flux dans lequel elle était car c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une autre conscience complète autre qu'elle-même. Quand elle arriva enfin à l'endroit d'où cela venait, une ombre de couleur rose s'éleva de la Mako. Ce n'était pas une forme aussi nette que celle d'Aerith mais elle reconnut les restes d'une femme.

«Vous les conaissez ? Qui êtes-vous ?»  
«Je suis...»  
Il semblait que sa mémoire était confuse. C'était probablement dû au fait que la plupart de son âme avait déjà fusionné avec la Mako. Mais son noyau ne s'était pas décomposé et il dérivait toujours, comme une entité propre.  
«Oh, je pense que je dois tout d'abord me présenter. Je suis Aerith. Se peut-il que vous soyez l'un des membres d'Avalanche ?»  
«Avalanche... Oui, oui, c'est ça»  
Les souvenirs qu'elle avait eu étaient en train de se reconstituer à partir de la mer de Mako. Réalisant qui elle avait été, sa figure transparente fit rapidement place à la forme qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait été à la surface. Comme si Aerith avait quelques influences sur elle, elle retrouva aussi ses couleurs.  
Comparée à Aerith, elle semblait encore terne mais elle avait l'air humaine maintenant et les vêtements qu'elle avait porté réapparurent aussi. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en arriere par une queue de cheval pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas et ses vêtements lui faisaient ressembler à un soldat. Elle aussi était arrivée ici bien trop tôt, elle avait à peu près le même âge qu'Aerith.  
«Comme je suis stupide d'avoir oublié... Je suis Jessie du groupe Avalanche. Hey... êtes-vous mademoiselle Aerith ?»  
«Tu peux m'appeler juste Aerith»  
«Merci Aerith. Tu connais Cloud, Tifa et Barret n'est-ce pas ? Comment vont-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils combattent toujours la Shin-Ra ? Oh ...»  
Jessie secoua la tête comme pour s'excuser. «Vous devez être comme moi maintenant que vous êtes ici»  
«Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sure qu'ils vont bien»  
Elle tenta de se changer les idées en essayant de ne pas penser à Clad. Ici, elle ne pouvait pas mentir donc elle ne devait pas y penser.  
«Il y a quelque chose qui a tracassé Barret pendant longtemps. C'est que tu es morte là-bas... Tu étais l'une des personnes du groupe Avalanche qui a essayé de protéger le pilier du secteur 7. Je n'avais alors rencontré que M. Wedge jusqu'ici...»

«Wedge ?!»

Les yeux de Jessie s'agrandirent. «Oui, Biggs aussi! Tous les 3 nous sommes arrivés ici ensemble mais nous nous sommes perdus de vue... Oui, jusqu'il y a quelques minutes, je ne me souvenais de rien, jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre, Aerith».  
Comme guidées par les souvenirs de Jessie, 2 nouvelles formes apparurent. La silhouette d'un homme avec une barbe naissante et un autre au physique athlétique se formèrent rapidement.  
«Wo-Woah»  
L'homme barbu, Biggs, examinait la paume de ses mains.  
«C'est toujours moi. Je pensais que j'étais sur le point de disparaître»  
«Je suis si content de pouvoir vous voir tous les 2 encore une fois. Et... vous êtes celle qui m'a soigné cette fois-là. Mademoiselle... Aerith ? Est-ce que vous êtes morte vous aussi?»  
Au lieu de répondre, Aerith se contenta de sourire.  
«Cela fait longtemps Mr Wedge. Ravie de vous rencontrer Mr Biggs. Après cet évènement, je suis devenue moi aussi un membre d'Avalanche. Ce qui fait de moi la nouvelle du groupe par rapport à vous, les anciens, hein ?»  
«Est-ce que Barret a gardé son air important, sérieux ? Il reste quelqu'un d'attachant»  
«Une nouvelle ? Je suis trop content. Cela a toujours été mon rêve d'être un ancien»  
Après cela, Aerith leur raconta contre qui se battait Avalanche maintenant. Ce n'était plus seulement contre la Shin-Ra Inc. mais aussi contre le plus dangereux des ennemis, Sephiroth... Ils avaient quitté Midgar pour enrayer sa terrible ambition de faire sienne la planète.  
«Alors Cloud est l'un des nôtre maintenant. Je suis si content»  
«Heheh... C'est quelqu'un de renfermé mais je savais qu'il allait se joindre à nous»  
«Est-ce que cela veut dire que Mr Cloud est un nouveau aussi ? C'est quelque chose qu'il ne doit pas super apprécier»

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation parmi les fantômes d'Avalanche alors qu'ils riaient et souriaient. Mais, à la fin, Aerith remarqua leur tristesse. Certains remords profondément encrés en eux les reliaient.  
«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous avez tous l'air de souffrir...»  
«Eh bien... C'est de la façon dont nos vies se sont terminées. On ne peut pas se racheter maintenant.»  
Jessie, le regard triste, baissa les yeux alors que Biggs continuait.  
«Nous avons combattu avec Avalanche par ce que nous avions les mêmes pensés et les mêmes motivations. Nous pensions que certains sacrifices pouvaient être fait si nous étions capable d'arrêter la Shin-Ra. Mais nous avions complètement tort. Nous avons compris cela quand nous sommes arrivés ici... Vous voyez de quoi je parle Aerith ? L'explosion du réacteur Mako du secteur 1»  
«Oui... Le secteur 1 était à l'opposé des taudis dans lesquels je vivais. On ne nous a pas dit grand chose sur ça mais on a entendu qu'un grand nombre de personnes étaient mortes...»  
«A ce moment-là, nous pensions seulement qu'ils auraient ce qu'ils méritaient s'il étaient emportés par l'explosion puisque toutes les personnes qui vivaient sur la plateforme travaillaient pour la Shin-Ra. Mais à la fin, on arrive tous ici, que l'on ait travaillé pour la Shin-Ra ou pas. C'est alors que nous avons commencé à réfléchir à ce que l'on avait fait. Nous, tout ce que nous voulions, c'était faire entendre nos revendications. Nous étions comme enivrés par notre fouge. Nous avons sur-exagéré dans notre façon de vouloir sauver la planète.»  
Wedge baissa la tête, visiblement embarrassé.  
«La totalité du plan avait été établie par les anciens membres d'Avalanche qui n'existent plus depuis longtemps.»  
Jessie admit à regret. «Il y avait beaucoup plus de membres d'Avalanche avant et ils étaient plutôt du genre extrémistes (n.d.t. : On retrouve cela dans Before Crisis FFVII où les membres d'Avalanche avec Sears à leur tête étaient nombreux et violents jusqu'aux évênements du chapitre 20). Nous avons seulement hérité du nom de leur groupe de résistance, "Avalanche". Mais les détails sur comment fabriquer une bombe et les plans des réacteurs étaient dans les ordinateurs. Comme j'étais assez douée avec les machines, j'ai décidé d'essayer... Mais je suis sure que leurs plans n'etaient pas juste de désactiver le réacteur Mako N°1. Les gens qui ont élaboré ces terribles plans détestaient la Shin-Ra. Ils la détestaient tellement qu'ils étaient prêt à sacrifier un grand nombre de vies... J'aurai due le comprendre bien avant. Barret, lui, ne se doutait de rien.»  
«C'est pour cela que...»  
L'air abattu, Biggs continua en levant les yeux au ciel «C'est pour cela que l'on voulait fusionner immédiatement avec la Planète. On voulait disparaître. Je me souviens maintenant. Mais c'est impossible. Barret continu de se battre pour sauver encore plus de personne. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de même pour expier nos pêchés. Nous pouvons seulement rester là et continuer à souffrir.»  
«A la fin, c'est même devenu trop facile d'oublier qui nous étions par ce que l'on voulait rester ici.»  
«Mais cela n'a pas marché. Quand nous aurons la possibilité, on essayera de changer les choses. Même si nous ne sommes pas des entités aussi évoluées que vous. On dirait que même pour ça on est maudit.»  
Ils rirent tous, par auto-dérision, jusqu'à ce que cela se termine par des soupires.  
«Mais... Mais.»  
Aerith essaya de les consoler avec ses mots.  
«Tout le monde a fait quelque chose de mal. Même moi, j'ai vendu des fleurs pour avoir de l'argent...»  
«Hmm... Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse comparer notre stupidité à ça.»  
«Mais vous avez souffert tout ce temps...»  
«Merci Aerith. Mais en tant qu'anciens d'Avalanche, cela reste une chose honteuse. Toute cette discussion ne nous fait souffrir que plus encore.»  
«Je ne peux me pardonner à moi-même. C'est pour cela que nous devons rester ici.»  
«Un jour, un jour viendra où nous pourrons retourner à la Planète mais pour le moment c'est impossible. Maintenant vous devez partir Aerith. Vous avez cette forme car vous avez quelque chose à accomplir. Nous ne voudrions pas que les souvenirs de nos pêchés se transfèrent en vous.»  
«Non...»  
«Et dans ce cas-là, cela ne ferait que nous faire souffrir encore plus. Partez s'il vous plait.»  
Jessie mentait. Aerith savait qu'en fait ils voulaient qu'elle parte afin qu'elle ne partage pas leur chagrin.  
Les trois fantômes étaient en train de disparaître. Aerith se mordit la lèvre alors que les larmes commençaient à monter à ses yeux.  
«S'il vous plait, laissez-moi seulement dire une chose. Ce jour-là, beaucoup de personnes ont réussit à fuir grâce à vous trois et grâce à vos efforts pour protéger le pilier du secteur 7. Je suis sure que le nombre de personnes qui ont réussi à s'échapper est bien supérieur à celui des gens qui ont périt dans l'explosion du réacteur N°1... Et j'ai réussi à sauver Marlène aussi grâce à vous. Peut-être que ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous libérer... Je sais que la vie des gens n'est pas quelque chose que l'on additionne ou que l'on soustrait mais... Souvenez-vous que ce n'est pas seulement des pêchés que vous avez en vous.»  
«... Merci, merci Aerith»  
La voix de quelqu'un qui ne se souviendrait plus de qui il était résonna et ils furent ramenés dans leur prison qu'ils avaient choisi pour eux-mêmes. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la mer des souvenirs.  
Aerith effaça ses larmes et reprit sa route. Elle pria pour que les âmes des membres d'Avalanche puissent rapidement reposer en paix.


	4. Chapitre 3

Aerith n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé à la surface. Est-ce que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait rencontré Jessie et les autres ou est-ce plus récent ?  
Elle se demandait s'ils seraient capables de se pardonner un jour. Tout en se posant cette question, elle continuait son voyage à travers le monde souterrain. Elle se laissait porter par la rivière de la vie à travers la mer de Mako.  
Elle retint son souffle alors qu'elle aperçut un nouveau fantôme.  
L'extrémitéd'un tube d'acier émergeait depuis des remous qui émettaient une faible lueur. Quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une main artificielle fixée à un bras, elle pensa que Barret lui aussi avait quitté le monde des vivants. Aerith savait qu'elle s'était échappée de Midgar avec sa mère Elmyra et son cœur se serra à la pensée de Marlène.  
«Marlène !»  
Les vagues de pensées d'Aerith s'étaient répandues tout autour et elles avaient atteint le fantôme. La figure d'un homme avec un canon fixé à son bras sortit de la Mako. L'arme brilla d'un éclat froid mais elle était fixée à son bras gauche. L'arme, qui semblait réelle, était effrayante et l'homme avait une figure blafarde teintée de rouge.  
«Vous êtes...»  
«Une femme... Où est-ce que je t'ai déjà vu ? Tu connais même le prénom de Marlène»  
«Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré n'est-ce pas Mr Dayne»  
C'étaitDayne, le chef de la prison de Corel, une terre isolée remplie de sable et de détritus. Il était aussi l'un des proches amis de Barret. Après ce que la Shin-Ra avait fait à son village natal, son désespoir l'avait fait tomber dans un état de folie. Il avait massacré beaucoup de gens.  
«Ah, je vois. Tu es la fille qui était avec Barret. Alors cela veut dire que tu es morte toi aussi. Quelle ironie»  
Ne croyant pas ce qu'il avait devant lui, Dayne ricana «Je ne pensais pas qu'après avoir tué autant de gens, je finirais après ma mort dans le même endroit qu'une innocente fille comme toi. Ce monde est vraiment absurde. Quelle chose ennuyeuse est cette planète. Tout doit réellement être détruit»  
«C'est toujours ce que vous pensez ?»  
La pureté du visage d'Aerith contrastait avec le visage de Dayne. Elle leva ses minces sourcils.  
«Malgré tout, vous vous inquiétez pour Marlène»  
«Qui s'inquiète ? Toi fillette-»  
«Je m'appelle Aerith»  
«Heheh... Tu as du caractère toi. Hélas, mon bras gauche est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon ancien corps. Bien, je t'appellerais alors par ton prénom. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, hein ? La discussion que j'ai eu avec Barret. Quand j'essayais de tout détruire, j'allais emmener Marlène avec moi»  
«Vous mentiez. C'était du bluff»  
«Mais je ne peux pas mentir ici, vrai ? Je pensais sérieusement ce que je disais. Alors j'ai défié Barret dans un combat à mort et j'ai atteint l'illumination»  
Pendant un moment, Dayne ne put s'arrêter de rire à cause de la façon dont il devait errer avec son corps et son bras. «Et je remercie Barret pour cela. Après tout, j'ai été aspiré par le monde que je voulais détruire. Je ne voulais pas abréger ma propre vie. Au lieu de ça, j'ai éliminé toutes ces personnes inutiles et apeurées qui se trouvaient dans ce lieux isolé, je les ai libéré et je les ai rendu heureux»

«Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant Aerith ? Devant toi se trouve la faible et défigurée apparition d'un homme que la Planète ne veut pas. Cette planète où ma femme Eléanore est déjà retournée. Et de plus, j'ai confié Marlène à Barret. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver à la Planète, cela n'a plus d'impact sur moi»

Observant qu'Aerith était toujours silencieuse, il ria de nouveau voyant la façon dont il avait réussi à réduire au silence cette petite fille effrontée. Puis, il réalisa que ce n'était plus drôle et il remarqua qu'Aerith ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle. Il y avait une lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux verts jade qui le ramena au calme.  
«... Vous n'avez pas de cran»  
«Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?»  
«Je vais vous le répéter. Vous n'avez pas de cran. Vous n'avez pas le courage de revenir en arrière et de tout recommencer. Vous n'avez fait qu'errer dans les endroits les plus faciles pour vous»  
Alors qu'Aerith fixait Dayne, elle fit un pas en avant. Sous la pression de son puissant regard, il se cacha son visage derrière son arme et inconsciemment recula.  
«Barret lui aussi à échangé l'un de ses bras contre une arme. Il disait qu'il voulait détruire la Shin-Ra avec ses sentiments de regrets et de haine. C'est pour ça que lui aussi a ses mains couvertes du sang de beaucoup de gens. Mais, il est resté lui-même. Bien que portant son fardeau, il essaye réellement de sauver la Planète cette fois. Il essaye de protéger le monde dans lequel Marlène vivra sans être obligée de fuir»  
«... Être capable de changer comme ça est signe de stupidité.»  
«Est-ce que Barret est spécial et vous différent ?»  
Dayne gémit à cette question. Il était en train de se réveiller de son état de folie. Il était devenu la chose qu'il détestait le plus... Il avait tellement été grisé par cette folie pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait tout oublié sur lui mais, le regard d'Aerith avait transpercé la brume de folie qui l'empêchait de voir la réalité. L'armure qui s'était crée autour de son cœur commençait à se briser.  
«Les relents de sang de tous ceux que j'ai tué avec mes mains s'échappent du plus profond de mon âme. Ne peux-tu pas le voir ? Ils se sont tous agrippés à moi depuis tout ce temps. Si je m'en retourne, je les ramènerais tous avec moi.»  
La brume rouge qui jusqu'alors entourait le visage de Dayne se changa soudainement en une substance gluante. Durant les quatre ans qui avaient suivi la destruction de Corel, il ne s'était pas occupé de comment la haine s'était emparée de lui au travers de son bras gauche métallique et, à cause de ça, il était imbibé de tout ce sang. Ses pêches avaient en quelque sorte enfermé le vrai Dayne à l'intérieur de lui.  
«Alors comment je suis supposé tout recommencer ? Tout ce que je peux entreprendre sera pollué. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est haïr tout le monde et m'enfermer dans la folie. Ai-je tort ?»  
«Vous avez tort»  
Elle n'utilisa pas la contrainte mais, au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha doucement de Dayne. Etendant sa main, elle toucha la couche de sang qui le recouvrait.  
«Ce sang lié à vous est quelque chose que votre sentiment de culpabilité fabrique. Les vies que vous avez prises sont depuis longtemps retournées à la Planète. Vous ne pouvez oublier tout ce que vous avez fait mais, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne recommenciez pas tout. Je vous le garantie.»

A l'endroit où Aerith avait posé sa main, le sang se sécha, se détacha de Dayne et disparu. Alors, le bras gauche de Dayne commença à s'effacer.  
«... Est-ce que je serai capable un jour de rejoindre la planète ?»  
«J'en suis sure»  
«Quand Marlène atteindra la fin de sa vie et viendra ici, est-ce que je serai capable de ressurgir et de l'accueillir en tant qu'entité de la Planète ?»  
Aerith regarda le visage de Dayne et hocha la tête tout en souriant.  
«Parce que vous allez tout recommencer. Tout va bien aller»  
La tête de Dayne commençait visiblement a s'effacer. Il n'était plus la même personne qu'elle avait rencontré dans la prison de Corel. C'était le véritable aspect de quelqu'un qui aimait sincèrement sa famille et son village natal plus que tout. Il ne pouvait retourner en ces temps calmez où il transpirait dans les mines de Corel bien avant que la tragédie n'arrive. Dayne et Aerith le savaient tous les deux. Malgré cela, le cœur des gens pouvait être reconstruit. Ils peuvent faire face à leur triste et douloureux passé.  
«Qu'est-ce que je peux faire dans cette mer de Mako ? Non, c'est qu'est-ce que je dois faire... Je vais continuer à penser encore un peu à ceux que j'ai tué. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse fusionner avec la Planète»  
«Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée»  
«Aerith, je suis désolé de la façon dont je vous ai traité. Je suis fier de vous avoir rencontré»  
«Vous ne m'avez pas mal traité»  
«Vous êtes vraiment une personne au cœur vaillant et pur»  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dayne souriait du plus profond de son coeur et, doucement, son image s'effaça. L'extrémité de son canon disparu.  
«Après être mort et après avoir été confronté à tout cela, je peux finalement arrêter de tourner le dos à Barret et à Marlène. Laisse-moi te dire mes remerciements...»  
Juste avant qu'il sombre dans la rivière de la vie, Aerith aperçu quelque chose.  
Elle vi des particules de Mako se diriger vers Dayne et se coller à lui comme si elles agissaient suivant une même conscience. Dayne, s'effaçant, eu juste le temps de pousser un cri de surprise.  
«Eléanore ?»  
Et alors, Aerith repris son voyage.


	5. Chaptitre 4

Jusqu'à présent, Aerith pensait que la rivière de la vie n'avait pas d'odeur. La façon dont son âme percevait les choses, c'était au travers de ses 5 sens spirituels. Entendre était la façon dont elle ressentait les restes des âmes autour d'elle, voir était comme elle percevait la pâleur ou la puissance des énergies. Il est vrai qu'elle pouvait toucher les choses mais, dans ce monde, on pouvait dire que ce n'était qu'une extension de la vue.  
Il n'était pas nécessaire de manger, le goût n'existait pas. Elle savait juste que son odorat marchait même s'il n'y avait rien à sentir. Même le sang qui couvrait Dayne était symbolique et n'avait pas d'odeur. Aerith pensa brièvement comme il était triste que même les fleurs ici n'avaient pas de parfum.  
Elle rencontra une nouvelle âme.  
Il s'en dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. C'était comme si elle ne s'était pas complètement décomposée et était en train de pourrir. C'était le genre de puanteur qui vous rendait mal à l'aise.  
C'était le seul endroit où la Mako était faible. C'était un endroit où elle se tordait comme si l'écoulement d'énergie l'évitait, incapable de se reformer après avoir été en contact avec cette âme. Un vieil homme se tenait là.  
«Tiens, tiens. Voilà un visage qui m'est connu»  
Tout comme dans son ancienne vie, l'homme portait un riche costume fait sur mesure. En un seul coup d'œil, Aerith pu sentir que lui aussi avait conservé une apparence presque aussi effacée que les autres. Mais les seuls choses qui étaient encore très nettement distinctes étaient ses vêtements hors de prix, ses chaussures et ses bijoux. Son visage était très effacé. Il avait des joues potelées, une moustache et il parlait avec une voix tremblotante comme le ferait un très vieil homme.  
«Votre prénom était... peu importe. Vous êtes la fille dont le sang des anciens coule en elle. Ai-je raison ?»  
«Cela n'a pas d'importance.»  
Mais en fait Aerith n'avait pas envie de lui dire comment elle s'appelait.  
La personne qui était en face d'elle n'était autre que le fondateur et le leader incontesté de la Shin-Ra Inc., Président ShinRa. L'autorité suprême de l'organisation qui avait surpassé les nations et les avait asservi.  
«Je vois, alors vous êtes tombée ici vous aussi. Vous êtes morte tout comme moi ? Dans le même endroit ?»  
Le Président continua, la joie se faisait entendre dans sa voix. «Nous sommes réunis à la fin comme si nous avions été envoyé vers une nouvelle vie, ensemble. La Planète sait comment faire les choses. Je sens que j'ai réellement gagné quelque chose là-dedans.»  
«Gagné quelque chose ?»  
Cela ressemblait à ce qu'avait dit Dayne. Mais dans le cas de Dayne, c'était plus du cynisme envers lui-même. Le vieil homme était totalement différent. Aerith lisait directement dans ses pensées que le Président Shin-Ra pensait réellement ce qu'il disait.  
«Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas? Les Anciens sont plus stupides que ce que je pensais. Oui, c'est pour ça que vous avez refusé de coopérer avec la Shin-Ra Inc. Tss tss, quelle pitoyable et misérable vie vous avez eu.»  
«Quel toupet ! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu une vie misérable.»  
Le vieil homme laissa échapper un gloussement en voyant la colère d'Aerith, puis il continua à se moquer d'elle.  
«Il n'y a plus de raison de se réjouir des choses passées ici. Mais essayez quand même d'y réfléchir. Après vous être échappées du laboratoire d'Hojo, vous et votre mère, votre vie s'est passée dans les taudis pendant 15 années. Quand les Turks vous ont retrouvé, vous auriez pu avoir une vie luxueuse dans les plus hauts niveaux des logements de la Shin-Ra si vous aviez accepté de revenir vers nous. A ce moment-là, Hojo imaginait plein d'autres expériences et donc j'ai donné des ordres pour que l'on vous surveille. Mais si vous aviez prise la décision de coopérer avec nous alors je vous aurais accueilli et vous auriez eu un traitement de faveur. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez maintenant ? Après avoir vécu dans les taudis, après avoir rampé comme un insecte, après avoir été enrôlée de force par Avalanche et être morte sans connaître le luxe, pouvez-vous toujours dire que votre vie n'a pas été misérable ?»  
«... C'est réellement un point de vue d'une personne très vaniteuse, l'avis de quelqu'un qui est très fortunée par rapport à quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas.»  
«Je me considère comme quelqu'un de juste. Si vous y regardez honnêtement, je suis sûr que vous ne trouverez pas un humain qui ait gagné autant que moi»  
Un sourire de mépris se dessina sur le visage du Président puis il repris son discours.  
«Avec mon intelligence, j'ai fait évoluer la Shin-Ra depuis une compagnie qui, à l'origine, ne fabriquait que des armes jusqu'à sa taille d'aujourd'hui.  
Découvrir les possibilités des utilisations de l'énergie Mako et développer les réacteurs Mako qui en extrayaient cette énergie a été le point clé. La Mako fournit de l'énergie aux gens, améliorant leur niveau de vie et en fait mes esclaves. Après avoir goutté à cette nouvelle vie, c'était comme si ils en étaient devenus accros, le tout en les laissant dans l'ignorance en en faisant des esprits malléables. Et nous, la Shin-Ra qui contrôlons cette énergie, nous avons recrutté les gens les plus talentueux. Mes rêves de construire une grande métropole, mon programme spatiale... Tous voulaient exhausser mes vœux. Et moi, je les ai utilisé. Ils m'ont servi comme des servants servent un roi. Et les gens ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui allait arriver. Même les médias qui informaient la population devaient suivre les ordres de la Shin-Ra puisque nous avions le monopole de la Mako. La Shin-Ra a dépassé les frontières des pays et j'ai accédé à un trône d'où personne n'ose critiquer mes actes. Je pouvais piétiner tous ces imbéciles, avoir toutes les richesses et dicter mes propres règles sur le monde entier ! Je ne m'imaginais pas vivre une plus longue vie de toute façon mais oublions ça.  
Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Ancienne ? Comprenez-vous à quel point nos vies ont été remplies et combien la vôtre a été misérable ?»  
«Hmmmm... peut-être ?»  
Ce qu'Aerith avait compris c'était que la joie du vieil homme n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait au début. La joie dont il parlait réveillait beaucoup de choses. Il voulait être a une position d'où il aurait pu gagner encore plus que n'importe qui. Et, en conséquence de ça, la Shin-Ra continuait encore à absorber la vie de la Planète. Il était comme une âme sans ressource et ne pouvait se sentir heureux que s'il y avait quelqu'un de moins fortuné que lui.  
Aerith n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire son avis. Si c'était cela sa satisfaction alors il ne pouvait pas être aidé. Il ne pourrait pas enlever de ses mains les richesses qui s'y trouvaient et, comme des immondices, elles pourrissaient répandant cette puanteur. L'horrible vieil homme ne savait pas qu'il ne s'était pas libéré de la misère de son ambition même après sa mort.  
En perpétuel recherche de quelqu'un à qui se comparer, le Président était déçu du peu de réactions d'Aerith.  
«C'est tellement stupide de ma part de me comparer à un stupide humain. Je ne suis plus d'humeur. Vous m'ennuyez. Partez si vous ne comprenez pas ce que je viens de vous expliquer.»  
«C'est ce que je vais faire.»  
Le vieil homme ne pouvait être sauvé. Sur le trône d'où son désire se décomposait, il allait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la fin de sa très longue vie et que son égo disparaisse.  
Aerith était sur le point de tourner le dos au Président Shin-Ra et de reprendre son voyage...  
Quelque chose d'étrange arriva. Une étrange vague qui se détachait de la rivière de la vie, longea la mer de Mako la secouant violemment. Cette vague était comme une pulsation.  
«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?»  
Entendant les cris du vieil homme, Aerith se précipita.  
Tout ce qu'elle pu voir ce fut la figure du Président qui était emmené au loin à une vitesse vertigineuse.  
Il n'était plus dans le courant. Le vieil homme en avait été extirpé comme par gravité. Il était emmené quelque part au loin dans la mer de Mako.  
Laissant derrière lui un long cris de terreur, le Président disparu.  
Aerith ressentit une nouvelle fois la pulsation. Elle l'identifia de façon certaine cette fois-ci. C'était la même signature énergétique que celui qui avait mis fin à sa vie dans la cité oubliée.  
Cet homme était quelque part dans la rivière de la vie.  
«Sephiroth...»  
L'ange déchu aux cheveux argentés laissa apparaître un mince sourire alors qu'il emmenait la mauvaise âme vers l'enfer. A ce moment-là Aerith su que le danger n'était pas écarté.  
Le Sacre qu'elle avait invoqué allait être réduit à néant juste avant qu'il ne fasse son œuvre. La cicatrice de la Planète, il y a longtemps...  
Sephiroth était dans le Cratère Nord qui était la Terre Promise de Jenova, attendant le moment où il pourrait ressusciter.  
La matéria noire de l'ultime météore destructeur était en mouvement. Le marteau du démon qui descendrait depuis les lointains cieux pour frapper la Planète allait être invoqué.


	6. Chapitre 5

Cloud s'enfonçait dans la rivière de la vie.  
Il ne le faisait pas comme un être mort ou un esprit. Il s'enfonçait vivant dans la mer de Mako, avec son propre corps vivant. Il était sur le point de disparaître.  
Dans le cratère Nord, il avait découvert que sa mémoire était fausse. Il était juste une marionnette dans laquelle le dément professeur Hojo avait transplanté des cellules de Jenova. Un être fabriqué pour fusionner avec Sephiroth lors de sa résurrection. Mais, en tant qu'échec, il était un clone inférieur à qui on n'avait même pas donné de numéro.  
Il avait été mis au rebut, tel un déchet, dans Midgar. Alors, il avait rencontré Tifa. Il avait rencontré sa "vraie amie d'enfance", Tifa Lockhart. Cette fois-là, avec le pouvoir de dupliquer les souvenirs, les souvenirs que Tifa avait de Cloud lui avait été transféré. Les parties manquantes furent alors complétées par ses propres souvenirs d'avoir été dans l'armée. C'est comme cela que la personnalité rafistolée de Cloud Strife, basée sur celle d'un jeune homme qui avait réellement existé dans la conscience de Tifa, fut créée. Pendant que ce "Cloud" montrait beaucoup de contradictions avec lui-même, il se fabriquait un personnage fictif, ce qui le confortait dans la croyance de sa propre existence. Ce personnage, c'était lui.  
Cependant, sa supercherie avait été mise à nue.  
Cela avait commencé il y a déjà longtemps. Après être rentré en contact avec plusieurs clones de Sephiroth, la résonance à l'intérieur de la conscience de Cloud révéla quelques soupçons. Peu de temps après la mort d'Aerith, la barrière qu'il s'était construite autour de ses soupçons commença à se fissurer. Utilisant la colère qu'il avait contre Sephiroth ainsi que ses propres objectifs, il essaya tant bien que mal de supprimer cette barrière jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le vrai Sephiroth.  
Dans le cratère Nord, devant Sephiroth qui avait Jenova en lui, le faible personnage de Cloud vola en éclats. Après ça, même sa conscience fut sous son contrôle comme si Cloud lui-même avait apporté la clef pour invoquer le météore, c'est à dire la matéria noire.  
Coopérant avec le seul ennemi qu'il haïssait et, agissant contre sa propre volonté d'arrêter le météore, le personnage de Cloud sombra totalement. Son faux égo qui était sous la forme d'une mosaïque volla en morceaux et, dans sa conscience vide resta seulement le désespoirs de n'être personne à par un clone raté de Sephiroth.  
Et puis...  
Maintenant inutile, Clad traversait la Planète depuis le cratère Nord, abandonné dans la rivière de la vie.  
Avec son égo perdu, qu'allait-il arriver si la Mako qui était en forte concentration et qui contenait les mémoires de la Planète fusionnait avec lui ?  
Il était comme une éponge sèche que l'on asperge d'un liquide. Sa conscience vierge et la totalité de sa mémoire allait être enfouies à jamais. Cet état dans lequel quelqu'un est extrêmement intoxiqué est communément appelé "empoisonnement au Mako".  
Avec son esprit sur le point d'atteindre un état de non retour, Cloud flottait à l'intérieur de la rivière de la vie. D'ici peu, son corps vivant qui n'avait rien à faire ici serait rejeté par l'un des geysers de Mako proches des côtes de Mideel. Avec sa personnalité perdue, il était maintenant une personne paralysée par la confusion.

Aerith connaissait l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il y avait un endroit hors d'atteinte à la rivière de la vie. Cet endroit avait une barrière que Sephiroth avait érigé. Le désastre qui était descendu des cieux, Jenova, avait amené avec lui un météore qui avait causé une énorme blessure à la planète à cause de l'impact. Maintenant, cet endroit, où une grande quantité d'énergie avait été concentrée pour soigner cette blessure, était devenu le berceau pour la résurrection de Sephiroth. Les flots de la rivière de la vie tout autour étaient attirés par un tourbillon non naturel, empêchant une entité désincarnée comme Aerith de s'en approcher.  
Aerith était impatiente de parler à Cloud alors que son corps jailli hors de ce tourbillon. Elle essaya pendant tout le temps que dura le voyage jusqu'à Mideel. Mais avec son esprit brisé et rempli de désespoir, Cloud ne pouvait entendre la voix d'Aerith. Peu importe la force avec laquelle elle criait, sa voix ne pouvait atteindre Cloud juste comme la fois où ils avaient été séparé dans la cité oubliée.  
Impuissante, regardant le corps de Cloud retourner à la surface, Aerith s'enfonça dans la mère de Mako, désespérée.

«Comment est-ce que je peux sauver Cloud ? Comment je peux arrêter le météore ? Je ne pense pas que le Sacre puisse être libéré ! A ce rythme-là, la fin de la planète va arriver de la façon dont veut Sephiroth... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis le moi Cloud...»  
Aerith cria en pensant à Cloud, que même ses prières ne pouvaient atteindre. Sa personnalité naufragée ne pourrait plus être rétablie. S'il n'était pas Cloud, qui était-il ? Le connaissant que sous son apparence de membre du Soldat, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle puisse supposer. Elle fut entourée d'un sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer par des mots.  
«Cloud... Tu me manques. Le vrai Cloud me manque...»  
Ses chuchotements et ses pensées commencèrent à se répandre en vagues à travers la Mako.  
Ses souvenirs d'avoir été avec Cloud revinrent dans son esprit. Son sentiment était que même s'il n'était pas très sociable, il y avait de la bonté en lui.  
«J'avais sentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui mais, est-ce que tout cela faisait partie de son faux personnage ? Cloud n'était pas réel après tout ? ... Non, cela ne peut être vrai. Il y avait des choses sur lesquelles seul Cloud pouvait avoir un avis, des avis par ce qu'il était Cloud. Il n'a jamais été un simple vaisseau vide que l'on a rempli !»  
Mais elle n'arrivait pas à discerner la vérité. Ses pensés se rependaient en cercle autour d'elle. Aerith plongea à nouveau dans ses souvenirs, souvenirs qui montraient les individualités de Cloud. La façon dont il marchait. Elle se souvenait de tous ses mouvements.  
La plupart de ses pensées plongeaient dans la mer de Mako et réveillèrent un esprit. L'esprit de quelqu'un qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il se réveilla.  
«Aerith... Est-ce que c'est toi ?»

Au début, Aerith ne pu se rappeler sa voix par ce que c'était trop soudain. Paniquée, elle se retourna et vit un visage nostalgique qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 5 ans. Il avait été son premier amour. Il était aussi l'un de ses plus proches amis dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Il avait le même personnage que ce qu'elle avait vu chez Cloud. Zack avait des yeux bleus particuliers qui prouvaient qu'il était du Soldat. Il apparut devant elle. Il avait une apparence inférieur à celle d'Aerith.  
«Zack ! Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu es mort aussi ?»  
Bien qu'habituellement Aerith n'était pas du genre à poser des questions évidentes, ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Derrière ça, il était étrange qu'un soldat aussi aguerri et aussi expérimenté puisse mourir. Malgré cela, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, elle était persuadée qu'il était sain et sauf et qu'il vivait tranquillement quelque part... Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de ce qu'il en était. Cette cruelle réalité fut pour elle un choc.  
«Toi aussi ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu es morte aussi Aerith ? Et bien, j'étais sur le point de te poser la même question et... comment je dois dire ça... Dois-je t'offrir mes condoléances ?»  
«Tu n'as vraiment pas changé.»  
Peu importe les évènements, Zack ne perdait pas sa bonne humeur. Comme réconfortée par sa joyeuse personnalité, Aerith esquissa une sourire. Même si elle savait qu'il avait été un membre du Soldat, c'était cette partie-là de sa personnalité qui l'avait charmé.  
«Tant de choses sont arrivées. De terribles choses. Tout a commencé quand j'ai été détaché à une mission dans le village de Nibelheim.»  
«Nibelheim ?»  
«Oui, tu connais ? Je fus envoyé avec un très fameux Soldat qui était considéré comme un héro. Il est soudainement devenu fou...»  
«Tu parles de Sephiroth, n'est-ce pas?»  
Aerith retint son souffle. Elle pensait que c'était pour ca que Zack était apparu. Elle avait le sentiment que c'était lié à quelque chose.  
«Ce salaud était vraiment connu alors. Où est-ce que tu as lu quelque chose sur le massacre de Nibelheim dans les journaux ?»  
«Alors Zack, tu étais là-bas à ce moment-là ? Et qu'en est-il de Cloud ?»  
«Woah woah, doucement. Comment tu connais Cloud toi aussi ? Est-il sauf ?»  
«Tu connais Cloud aussi ? Il y a alors réellement un Cloud, hein ?»  
Les deux échangèrent rapidement ce qu'ils savaient. Et alors Aerith comprit. Elle comprit que Cloud n'était pas juste un clone, une marionnette fabriquée pour Sephiroth. Elle comprit aussi pourquoi elle avait vu Zack en lui.  
Zack comprit aussi. Il comprit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami maintenant. L'ami avec qui il avait été mêlé dans cet incident jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capturés par la Shin-Ra. Il comprit aussi que Sephiroth était sur le point d'être ressuscité et de devenir une menace pas seulement pour Nibelheim mais pour la Planète.  
«Zack... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que Cloud apprenne la vérité sur lui-même ? Peux-tu lui dire qu'il est réel ?»  
«C'est impossible pour nous de faire ça. La seule personne qui peut le faire c'est cette fille qui était avec nous la bas a Nibelheim, Tifa. Si les souvenirs qu'elle a peuvent être transférés dans la mémoire de Cloud alors là...»  
«Ça va être difficile. Mais je n'abandonne pas. Je suis sure qu'il y a une chance.»  
Le visage d'Aerith irradiait maintenant qu'il y avait un espoir. «Quand cela sera fait, Cloud et les autres seront capables de faire quelque chose à propos de Sephiroth. Ils seront capables de supprimer l'obstacle qui contient le Sacre.»  
Très rapidement, la chance arriva.

Sous pression avec le Météore qui se rapprochait, la Planète libéra les massives Armes, des entités biologiques destructrices, et le flot de la rivière de la vie fut perturbé par leur réveil. La quantité d'énergie qui émergea à la surface fut sans précédent. Jaillissant dans Mideel, Cloud qui s'y reposait en paix et Tifa qui se trouvait à ses côtés furent engloutis par la rivière de la vie.  
Ils furent happés par la Mako alors qu'ils tombaient vers la Planète. Pour Cloud, c'était la seconde fois mais pour Tifa, c'était sa première expérience.  
Aerith tenta le tout pour le tout sur cette occasion en or.  
Elle essaya désespérément de parler avec Tifa qui était sur le point d'être intoxiquée par la Mako en grande concentration. Guidant sa conscience, Aerith l'amena tout proche du cœur de Cloud.  
En réalité, Aerith voulait le faire elle-même. Mais elle ne pouvait accomplir cette tâche. C'est pour cela qu'elle faisait confiance à Tifa. Elle avait confiance en Tifa et dans tous les sentiments qu'elle avait dans son cœur pour Cloud. Elle avait confiance en eux sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient plus faire qu'un avec Cloud...  
Et alors, Tifa accompli sa tâche. Comparant ses propres souvenirs avec ceux de Cloud, elle recherche les choses que seul le vrai Cloud pouvait connaître. Se basant sur ça, le lieu qui longtemps était resté clos devint accessible. Grâce au pouvoir de Janova, le personnage du Soldat Zack avait été copié trait pour trait en lui. Plongeant dans les plus profonds souvenirs, Tifa reconstruit le véritable personnage au lieu de cette copie qu'il avait crée pour se protéger.  
«Tu l'as fait Tifa. Merci... Je suis un peu jalouse mais prend bien soin de Cloud et du monde supérieur.»  
Tifa serrait Cloud tendrement alors qu'il revint à lui. Aerith les regarda remonter à la surface, souriant telle une mère attentionnée.  
Ce fut un bruyant soupir.  
«Tu sais quoi Aerith, de toutes les filles que j'ai rencontré, tu es vraiment la meilleure. Après cette mission, j'aurais aimé reprendre les choses avec toi et j'aurais voulu avoir la possibilité de ressortir avec toi. Je hais Sephiroth. Et je hais la Shin-Ra qui m'a caché la vérité sur les choses que l'on faisait.»  
«Celui qui était sorti avec autant de filles ne pourra jamais devenir un bon amoureux.»  
«Je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'ai été gentil avec toutes»  
«Et c'est ça le mauvais point. Tu n'es pas simple et difficile à la fois comme l'est Cloud.»  
«Est-ce que c'est ça que tu aimes Aerith ?»  
«Qui sait, les choses peuvent avoir beaucoup changé en 5 ans»  
«Heh»  
Zack afficha un visage triste alors qu'il boudait puis il sourit. C'était ce même sourire que connaissait Aerith depuis leur époque de l'adolescence. Quand elle avait 17 ans, c'est ce qui l'avait attiré.  
«Ce n'est pas encore fini mais je vais aller me reposer un peu. Il semblerait que je n'ai plus rien à faire pour l'instant, Mais si tu te sens seule Aerith, n'hésite pas à m'appeler»  
«Seulement si je me sens réellement seule. Bonne nuit Zack.»  
Provoquant une vague, le Soldat première classe s'enfonça dans la Mako. Pensant que son rôle n'était pas fini, Zack se mit en sommeil pour accumuler des forces.  
Aerith resta éveillée. Parce qu'elle était Cetra, elle ne semblait pas fatiguée.  
Elle était contente. Elle était contente car elle connaissait le vrai Cloud et elle avait été capable de prendre soin de lui, même si cela avait été pour un court moment.


	7. Chapitre 6

«Hahaha...»  
Aerith stoppa sa course quand elle entendit ce rire qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.  
Même si Cloud et les autres se battaient à la surface pour trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans le Cratère Nord, elle continuait de voyager à travers la rivière de la vie, essayant de trouver une brèche dans la barrière de Sephiroth, ou tout du moins quelque chose qui puisse libérer le Sacre. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Ayant complètement révélé les pouvoirs de Jenova, Sephiroth avait solidement protégé le Cratère qui était devenu son cocon, spécialement contre toute intrusion de toute sorte provenant de la rivière de la vie. Ceci faisant, il s'était tenu éloigné de la volonté de la Planète qui avait grandit prudemment pendant toutes ces années à l'écart de Jenova et qui avait réussi à tenir éloignées de son regard les Armes qui étaient nées pour expulser toute entité étrangère à la Planète.  
Si le Sacre ne fonctionne pas à temps alors... Juste au moment où Aerith réfléchit à la situation, le rire retentit de nouveau.  
Une nouvelle âme venait juste de tomber dans la Mer de Mako. C'était un homme bossu dans une blouse de laboratoire dont le visage était recouvert de veines nerveuses ; il avait un rire de dérangé. A l'origine sous l'autorité de la Shin-Ra, il était un savant fou qui avait pratiqué de façon répétée des expériences interdites sur des humains. Hojo tourna lentement son regard vers Aerith.  
«Professeur Hojo...»  
«Ah, la fille des Anciens. Je vois. Aussi longtemps qu'un Cetra en a la volonté, il peut exister dans la rivière de la vie sans que sa conscience ne soit dispersée. Il perd seulement sa faculté d'être humain... Hahaha, exactement comme Jenova et Sephiroth on peut dire.»  
«Ne me mettez pas avec eux. Et vous continuez à ne pas vous souvenir de mon prénom.»  
«Cela importe peu. Il est bien plus approprié de vous appeler la dernière représentante des Anciens que par n'importe quel autre nom car cela reflète votre vraie nature unique. Oh oui, vos différences avec mes cobayes ainsi qu'avec mes numérotés sont largement suffisantes pour vous différencier...»  
«Est-ce que les humains et toute chose vivante sont des sujets de tests pour vous ? Vous ne changez pas même si vous êtes ici en tant qu'âme.»  
«Hahaha... Kyahahaha !»  
Comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de drôle, Hojo rit une nouvelle fois comme s'il était possédé.  
«... Heehee, heeheehee. Non, j'ai changé. J'ai beaucoup changé avant de tomber dans le rivière de la vie. Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, cette blouse de laboratoire empêche de voir.»  
Hojo enfonça ses doigts dans la blouse qu'il portait et l'arracha violemment. Elle se déchira en mille morceaux, volant au loin comme des feuilles, révélant le corps de chaire qui était caché dessous.

Aerith hoqueta. Le corps devant elle n'avait plus rien d'humain, il était composé de cellules de Jenova, un signe qu'elle avait vu de nombreuse fois. Hojo avait mené des expériences sur d'autres corps et, il était devenu lui-même un sujet pour ses expériences diaboliques.  
«Hehehe. En d'autres mots, je ne suis pas si différent d'un cobaye maintenant. Même toi tu n'as pu imaginer que j'avais changé à ce point.»  
«Qu'avez-vous fait... Avez-vous abandonné votre humanité, Professeur Hojo ? Vous avez corrompu votre âme à un point que vous ne serez plus capable de retourner à la Planète...»  
«La rivière de la vie... Le cycle de la vie... La volonté de la Planète. Tout cela n'a pas plus d'importance pour moi qu'une coupure d'ongle. Ce qui est vraiment important pour moi est de trouver à quel point la science peut surpasser la nature et le système de la Planète. Si je peux satisfaire ma suprême ambition et mon insatiable curiosité alors je n'aurais aucun regret de perdre mon humanité. Peu m'importe ce qui peut arriver à la Planète tant que je peux prouver mes théories sur l'existence de Jenova !»  
Des pensées d'Hojo émanait une pure folie, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la folie qui avait infecté Daine. A l'inverse des ambitions du Président Shinra, l'ultime finalité de ses actions était la destruction. Hojo était comme un cadavre vivant. Il était devenu l'esclave des ses connaissances, possédé par sa propre folie pour la science avec aucune considération pour sa vie ou son avenir.  
«Maintenant cela prouve que j'ai surpassé Gast qui avait été reconnu pour son talent même s'il avait essayé de fuir la science comme un peureux qu'il était. S'il avait été en charge du projet Jenova à l'heure actuelle, sûr qu'il n'aurait pas atteint le même niveau... Hehe, oui. Le professeur Gast était ton père, n'est-ce pas ?»  
«... Mon père réalisa que la Planète était plus importante que la science.»  
Aerith avait découvert cela quand les souvenirs de Clad et de Tifa avaient fusionné avec la rivière de la vie. Elle avait aussi découvert que c'était Hojo qui avait tué son père quand il avait essayé de l'empêcher de se servir d'elle comme cobaye.  
«Ha, c'était les limites de Gast. Arrêter et ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait accomplir fut un blasphème contre la science... Heh, il est temps pour notre discussion de s'achever.»  
Sans montrer le moindre sentiment de culpabilité, Hojo tourna sa tête vers le Cratère Nord.  
«Mon fils, le souverain de Jenova, m'appelle. Il appelle à plus d'énergie. Hahaha, je souhaite lui offrir la mienne. Alors il ne fera plus qu'un avec moi, avec celui qu'il détestait le plus et qu'il regardait de haut. Cela sera notre réunion.»  
Hojo qui avait fusionné avec Jenova fut emmené au loin tout comme l'avait été le Président Shinra. Riant joyeusement avec folie, il était aspiré hors de l'attraction de cet endroit.  
«Laisse-moi te donner un dernier conseil, Ancienne. Peu importe ce que tu prévois de faire, cela sera futile. Cela concerne tout le système de la Planète. Un grand nombre d'entités étrangères tombe inconsciemment des cieux dans le cycle de vie de la Planète et maintenant Jenova en fait partie. Alors, où est allé son âme ? Même si tu tentes de la détruire, elle ne disparaîtra jamais. Elle a fusionné avec la Mer de Mako, elle s'est répandue à travers toute la Planète grâce à la rivière de la vie. Un jour, tout le monde vivra avec une partie de Jenova en lui. Hahaha... Cela n'est juste qu'une question de temps.»  
«Je ne la laisserais jamais y arriver.»  
«Toi aussi, un jour tu comprendras. Hahahaha !»  
Ne laissant derrière lui que son ricanement, la chose qui avait été Hojo disparue hors de la conscience d'Aerith. Et alors Hojo, avec une expression morbide mêlant joie et folie, s'offrit en sacrifice à Sephiroth. Jusqu'au dernier moment avant que son âme soit emportée au loin, il n'avait montré ni regret ni honte.  
Aerith savait que la mort d'Hojo signifiait la fin de la Shin-Ra. Le combat décisif pour Cloud allait arriver rapidement.  
Elle repris son voyage. Si Hojo pouvait mourir pour aider Sephiroth alors il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire pour sauver la Planète.  
C'est en cela qu'elle croyait.


	8. Chapitre 7

Et voici le dernier chapite "The Maiden Who Travels The Planet", j'espère que ça vous a plu. Sur ce, bonne lecture ^_^.

Cloud et ses compagnons avaient vaincu Sephiroth.  
Plongeant à travers la cicatrice de la Planète et absorbant l'énergie Mako, le Sephiroth originel avait recouvert de ses blessures, complètement guéri. Dans le combat qui s'en suivit, la volonté qu'il avait hérité de Jenova, sa propre ambition et la force de ses pensées lui avaient conféré un formidable pouvoir, mais les humains avaient réussi à en venir à bout. Le trop grand nombre de blessures le fit abandonner et le corps physique de Sephiroth avait été détruit.  
Mais seul Clad connaissait l'endroit où il s'était retiré. Ayant été exposé aux cellules de Jenova, il y avait des traces de la conscience de Sephiroth en lui, une partie de cette conscience résonna en lui. Cloud pouvait sentir l'existence de cette entité rémanente quelque part dans la rivière de la vie, continuant à bloquer le Sacre, même maintenant.  
Laissant seulement sa conscience pénétrer la Mer de Mako, Cloud partit à sa poursuite. Chevauchant les courants, son vieil ennemi l'attendait. L'âme de Sephiroth n'était pas encore détruite et constituait toujours une menace pour la Planète.  
Dans le monde énergétique des consciences, leurs épées s'entrechoquaient. Sephiroth, le plus grand des Soldats et la personne la plus admirée, attaquait Clad si rapidement avec sa longue épée que l'on ne voyait que des éclats lumineux. Mais Cloud n'était pas effrayé. Croyant qu'il avait gagné, Sephiroth leva son épée pour son prochain et ultime coup et, à cet instant, Cloud se jeta vers lui en frappant de toutes ses forces. Sa large épée pourfendit le corps de Sephiroth pendant cette brève ouverture. Son attaque fut suivit d'une autre. Ce fut une implacable tempêtes d'entailles, 15 implacables attaques les unes après les autres, pourfendant Sephiroth.  
L'ange apostat (n.d.t. : qui a renié sa religion) et, fou, eut un sourire ensanglanté. Mais les dommages qu'il avait subi étaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter et son corps spirituel commença à tomber en morceaux alors qu'il riait. Des rayons de lumière jaillirent de l'intérieur de son corps comme s'ils le découpaient de l'intérieur. Sephiroth était détruit. Le cauchemar de Cloud qui avait débuté 5 ans auparavant à Nibelheim venait finalement de prendre fin.  
Le Sacre qui n'était plus bloqué entra en action.  
Cloud était cependant séparé de son corps et son esprit était quelque peu confus mais, des abysses de la Mako, il vit une main se diriger vers lui. Elle était blanche et délicate. Elle lui rappelait une main qui lui avait donné une fleur dans Midgar. Inconsciemment, il tendit sa main...  
Sa conscience retourna dans son corps. La main de Tifa attrapa la sienne alors que le sol sous lui se dérobait. Si cette main n'avait pas été là pour le guider, il serait à l'heure actuelle au fin fond de l'enfer. La synchronisation fut parfaite. Cloud réalisa enfin qu'il avait été sauvé.  
Mais, de toute façon, il était trop tard.  
Midgar allait devenir le point d'impact du Météore et il était déjà trop près du sol. La force de gravité entre la Planète et l'imposant Météore créa des tornades qui s'abattirent sur les plateaux de la ville supérieure. Le Sacre qui était compressé entre le Météore et la Planète eu comme seul effet d'augmenter la puissance de destruction entre les deux au lieu d'avoir l'effet qu'il était sensé avoir.  
A ce rythme-là, ce n'est pas seulement les habitants de Midgar qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les taudis qui allaient être emportés, mais la Planète toute entière qui allait subir des dégâts irréparables. Le plan de Sephiroth avait échoué mais tout le monde savait que le pire était à venir.  
La Planète allait droit vers sa mort.  
«Donnez-moi votre énergie, tout le monde !»  
Aerith cria. Les vagues de ses pensées se répandirent à travers la Mer de Mako. Transportées par la rivière de la vie, elles se rependaient à travers la Planète.  
«Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule. Protégeons tous ensemble la Planète !»  
Le cri de la dernière Cetra affecta bien plus que les consciences qu'elle avait rencontré au cours de son voyage. Les consciences de la Planète toute entière furent réveillées. Bien sûr, parmi elles se trouvaient les consciences de ceux qui s'étaient tenus en stase le temps de leur expiation. Avec leurs fortes volontés toutes combinées ensemble, ils prirent le contrôle de la gigantesque énergie de la Planète.  
«J'attendais ça. Allumons la mèche et faisons exploser ce météore avec un gros boom!»  
«C'est au tour de la division rivière de la vie d'avalanche d'entrer en action. Puisque Barret n'est pas là, je prend le tête du groupe.»  
«Nonn ! Je voulais aussi devenir chef ! Ce n'est pas très sympa Mr Wedge.»  
«Vous n'arrivez pas à être sérieux, même en ayant été aux côtés de Barret. Faisons cela sérieusement, Faisons-le pour Marlène»  
Sous leurs ordres, un nombre incalculable de flux de lumière jaillirent à la surface, s'entortillant avec la rivière de la vie. Recouvrant la Planète et la protégeant comme un filet, ils se glissèrent sous le météore et commencèrent à le repousser vers l'espace. Ce ballet lumineux était comme une valkyrie menant son immortelle armée chevauchant vers les cieux.  
«Hey Aerith, tu as vu le coups final de Cloud ?»  
Zack guidait son énergie à travers la deuxième vague alors que le Météore commençait à perdre en puissance. «C'est l'une de mes techniques. Est-ce que cela ne le rend pas encore plus attirant ?»  
Ayant suffisamment d'espace, le Sacre put enfin faire son effet. Agissant comme une barrière, les parties du Météore qui entraient en contact avec elle étaient réduis en poussière et renvoyés dans l'espace. Le Météore ne représentait plus une menace pour la Planète et il fallait seulement attendre qu'il soit complètement détruit.  
La Planète avait évité sa propre destruction.  
Les pensées d'Aerith furent libérées.  
A bord du Hauvent, Cloud l'aperçu. Et Tifa. Et Barret, et tous les autres. Ils aperçurent le sourire d'Aerith, ce sourire qui n'avait jamais quitté leurs mémoires. Il apparut au cœur de la rivière de la vie puis, tout doucement, il s'effaça et retourna à la Planète.  
Le temps reprit son cours, leurs tristesses avaient quelque peu diminué.  
Et alors le cycle de la vie de la Planète reprit.  
Il continua vers la naissance d'un nouvelle ère.

Fin de la Nouvelle sur Aerith


End file.
